


Her Boys

by imsoglitter



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, This is probably the fluffiest fluff I've ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: They're a mess. But they're HER mess.





	Her Boys

“You, my dear, are a one-man woman,” she had told Valkyrie. 

And so she  _ should _ feel guilty for what she’s doing, but she doesn’t. Who has time to feel guilty when you’re only going to live a couple thousand years? At least hers knew about each other. They couldn’t stand each other, but they knew, and they put up with each other for her sake. They each possessed a part of her, and they were willing to share, for now anyway, and that was all she asked.

Ghastly’s was a gentle love, filled with sweet, soft kisses. He was her rock. Every now and then, he could be oblivious, but he more than made up for it in devotion. He would brew her tea, read to her as she snuggled into him on the couch. He was sensitive. He was constant. And she loved him.

Sanguine’s was a different kind of love, rougher, more passionate. He thrilled her like she had never been thrilled before. He was snide and sarcastic at times, but full of small, unexpected romanticisms. He would hold her hand walking down the street, braid her hair full of flowers. He was caring. He was unyieldingly loyal. And she loved him.

The magnetic pull they held stabilized her. They orbited her like planets around the sun, and she gave them just as much light and warmth.

Granted, things weren’t always ideal. On occasion she wished they got along better, so more time could be spent, just the three of them. But a girl can’t have everything. She settled on monthly movie nights, where she’d curl up between the pair of them, her arms around Ghastly’s waist, Sanguine’s arm around her shoulders, legs a tangled mess. The movie picked didn’t matter; bickering was a guarantee, but it always faded out, smothered by cuddles and gentle kisses to any patch of skin they could get their lips on. Her favorite nights ended in both of them drifting off to sleep before the movie’s end, letting her just sit there radiating love and adoration for the two of them.

These moments never lasted, but she didn’t mind. Their brevity only added to their sacredness. 

Ghastly and Sanguine. Her beautiful, imperfect boys.


End file.
